Drunken Night
by Hibari Kyoya Lover 18
Summary: When Fran gets stood up for a blind date, who comes to his rescue?


**My first B26!**

**Warnings: **

Fran sighed, tying the knot in his tie. Luss set him up with another blind date. He had even been blackmailed to go. Luss said he would take all of his underwear and wash them with the reds, turning them pink. Fran had no choice but to go on this date. Fran put his hat on and smiled a smile only he had ever seen. He wiped it off his face and went back to his emotionless expression. He walked out of his bedroom to get outfit approval from Luss.

"Kyaa! You look so cute, sweetie!"

"Good. Now I'm going."

Fran walked put of the mansion. He got in a taxi that Luss had arranged. He rode to his destination. Getting out of the car, he eyed the location. A bar. 'Nice choice, Luss' he thought to himself before paying the driver and walking into the building.

It smelled of liquor and men. It was gross. He sat at the counter and ordered a water. The bartender came back less than a minute later with his water. He took a sip, glancing at the clock. It was 6:55. His date should be there at seven. Fran sat there until 7:30 before deciding it was a lost cause. He pulled out his phone and called all of his Varia team mates, only to find that all of them were too busy. He saw that he forgot to call one, so he did. He frowned when the person answered.

"Ushishishi, hello, Froggy."

"Bel-senpai, come get me."

"Why?"

"A dude stood me up for a date. I want to go home."

"Shishishi I can't"

"Whyyyy?"

"I have a date to go to. Ushishi"

"Oh damn. I guess I'm stuck here for awhile."

"Why don't you ask someone else?"

"They're all too busy."

"Call a cab?"

"I'm out of money."

"Well sucks to be you. Shishi ciao!"

There was a click and Fran closed his phone. Fran put his head down on the counter. All of a sudden, he felt something squeezing his ass. He looked up to see a big buff guy staring down at him.

"Oii. Could you stop that, mister?" Fran drawled out in a monotonous voice. The man looked at him closely before he ground out

"No. You here alone?"

His breathed smelled strongly of beer.

"No. My wife is in the washroom." Fran lied. The man looked embarrassed and apologized before leaving Fran alone. 'I wonder how long it will be before he realizes it's a lie.' he thought to himself before hearing a familiar voice in his ear.

"Ushishi hello, Froggy"

Fran turned to see a huge grin on a blonde man's face.

"Senpaiii, so you came to get me?"

"No. Luss set me up with a blind date."

"Oh. Me too…."

Fran realized what was going on. Luss had set he and Bel up. Bel's expression turned to one of shock.

"Senpai. You are thinking what I'm thinking?"

"This is a crazy coincidence?"

"No, you idiot! Luss set us up on a date!"

"Oh. I knew that! Shishi"

"No you didn't."

"Shut up, Froggy"

"We mine as well enjoy ourselves." Fran said, ordering two beers as Bel sat beside him.

"Shishi thanks for getting me a beer."

"I hope you know you're paying."

Bel frowned, before agreeing to buy the Frog drinks.

After four hours of drinking, the two decided to head home. They called a taxi and when they got in, Bel captured the lips he wanted for so long. Fran kissed back in his drunken haze. When they arrived home, Bel and Fran ran upstairs, ignoring the shouts of Squalo and the fangirling of Lussuria. When they got to Bel's room, Bel closed the door and kissed Fran's soft lips. He swiped his tongue across the younger man's lower lip and got entrance to his mouth. The kissed passionately. Bel pushed Fran down on the bed and pushed the young man's shirt up. He worked at the Frog's pants and got them and the boxers off. He worked off his own clothes. They made drunken love all night.

In the morning, Fran and Bel awoke in each other's arms. They looked at each other and screamed. They asked each other what happened. But when Fran got up, it all came flooding back to them. Fran and Bel looked at each other and smiled before Bel said

"Have I ever told you I love you, Froggy?"

"No"

"Well I love you, Froggy."

"I love you too, Senpai."

**A/N: Well, this is my first BelFran. Hope you enjoyed it! Cuddles8059 helped me with the plot. Love you, sis! Remember, darlings, Read and Review! Love y'all!**


End file.
